Problem: An ice cream shop offers 6 kinds of ice cream. What is the greatest number of two scoop sundaes that can be made such that each sundae contains two types of ice cream and no two sundaes are the same combination?
Answer: Because there are 6 choices of ice cream and each sundae must consist of 2 of them, there are ${6 \choose 2} = \boxed{15}$ kinds of two scoop sundaes.